Courage and Love (A Taiora Story)
by Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01
Summary: A school dance id coming up and 12 year old Davis Yolie 13 year old Ken and 9 year old Kari, TK, and Cody plan on getting 12 year old Tai and Sora together, but... *Taiora*


Courage and Love (A Taiora Story)  
  
Ages:  
  
Taichi (Tai): 12 Sora: 12  
  
Daisuke (Davis): 12 Ken: 13  
  
Miyako (Yolie): 13 Iori (Cody): 9  
  
Takeru (TK): 9 Hikari (Kari): 9  
  
Yomato (Matt): 12 Koushiro (Izzy): 11  
  
Mimi: 11 Joyu (Joe): 13  
  
RRRIIIINNNGGG!!! "Wha-What the heck was that?" Daisuke Motomiya asked as he jumped about a foot in the air. "It was the bell silly, you should know that by now," Sora Takenouchi answered as she put her books in her red book- bag.  
  
Sora sat across from him in every class; he used to have a major crush on her but didn't anymore, though he still did get really embarrassed around her. "Daisuke wouldn't know because he was asleep…as always," Taichi Kamiya said. Daisuke looked at his best friend with an embarrassed smile. He knew that to Taichi, Sora was his best friend then him but Daisuke didn't care. "Well you fell asleep in language arts…" Daisuke got cut off by Tai, who was now putting his books in his gold color book-bag "That was in grade 3, we're in grade 6 now." Sora looked at Taichi and giggled, "Taichi's got a point Daisuke, we're not little kids anymore." "Yeah, Sora's right. I mean look at her…she's in love with Taichi…everyone but he sees that, and Taichi is in love with her even if she doesn't see it." Daisuke thought to himself. "Hello, Daisuke, anybody home," Taichi said waving his hand like mad in front of his face. "Wha-Oh sorry, I guess I was out in day-dream- land again," Daisuke said with his mind still buzzing as they made their way to homeroom for the afternoon announcements.  
  
"…And last but not least, remember the Christmas Dance this Tonight, from 6:00 to 11:00 pm; cost is $5:00 and unlike our other dances this one is formal so girls can wear fancy dresses and boys can wear nice suits, don't worry boys you don't have to wear a tuxedo, and those are all your afternoon announcements, have a good day." The principal got off the intercom and Daisuke got an idea (for the first time) and ran to the computer lab. Taichi and Sora looked at him then shrugged as they went to the gym.  
  
When he got there everybody else was already there. "Hey Daisuke, where are Taichi and Sora?" Iori asked as he walked in. "Their helping decorate the gym for the dance…Taichi told me this morning," Hikari said. "Oh yeah, Sora told me too when I saw her earlier," Takeru said. "Hey you guys I've been thinking…" He was cut off by Miyako who said, "Wow, did it hurt?" Everybody burst out laughing except Ken. He said, "Let Daisuke finish." Everyone went quiet at that so he continued, "Well you guys know it's not a secret that Taichi loves Sora even though she doesn't see it, and Sora loves Taichi but he can't tell either so…I was thinking…why don't we try to get them together…and the dance is the prefect time to do it." "Ya know Daisuke that's a pretty good plan," Agumon said. "I'm with Agumon, Sora and Taichi where made for each other," Biyomon agreed. Takeru and Hikari looked at each other and smiled, they never told Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, or Iori that your Digimon will take after you so if Taichi liked Sora and Sora liked Taichi that would mean that Agumon would like Biyomon and Biyomon would like Agumon.  
  
"Taichi the gym looks great," Sora said as they looked around the masterpiece that would be the most memorable place in their lives. "It sure does," Taichi agreed but he wasn't looking at the gym he was looking at Sora "Man, it's hard to believe that Sora is considered a tomboy…sure she still plays soccer and is NOT a girly girl like Mimi but that doesn't mean anything…I mean look at her…very light (but you can still see it) lipstick, mascara (I think that's what it's called), blue eye shadow, her hair is always neat, she has a damn good tan…everything about her's perfect," Taichi thought as he looked away from Sora. Sora looked at Taichi and thought, "God he's so cute. I know he always was but now…he's just too cute to be real. He's tall, kind hearted, athletic, strong, and is muscular and when he wears his goggles he's so hot." Sora let out a sigh and Taichi looked at her, "You OK Sora?" "Wha-yeah I'm fine, why?" "Well you just sighed, so what's wrong?" "Oh-I-I-uh-I think we need more mistletoe, so let's get to work," Sora said as she pulled Taichi back across the gym.  
  
"…And that's what we'll do. So does everybody understand their part in the plan?" Daisuke asked looking at the other 5 Digidestind and the 8 Digimon. "You bet ya, I'm in charge of getting the romantic slow song going…" Takeru said. Then Iori continued, "…And I'll be spying on them until they go outside, if the plan works…" Ken continued, "…I'll help make Taichi look really good…" Miyako added her part in, "…he looks cute already but it's part of the plan and my part is to help get Sora looking so pretty that all the boys including Taichi looking at her 24/7…not that's it's a problem with Taichi…" Hikari added, "…I'll be helping Miyako…" "…We'll be spying on them when their outside…" all the Digimon said together, "…and I'll help suit Taichi up," Daisuke added at last. "What if they find out? I mean what's plan B?" Iori asked. "We give up until Valentine's Day," Ken said simply. They all preyed it would work.  
  
Taichi and Sora walked home in silence. Taichi was trying to work up the Courage to ask her to the dance and Sora was wishing he'd ask her. "Umm…Sora?" Taichi said finally. Yeah Taichi?" Sora replied looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "I-I-I w-was-wondering if you wanted-t-to" But he got cut off by Mimi (The Digidestind one) "Hey Taichi, Sora, have either of you seen Yomato after school today?" She asked hopefully. "NO…he probably went to the concert hall like he always does," Sora snapped. "OK…I'd better hurry up in case they start without me…well bye!" She called as she ran off. (Mimi was a Digidestind too but couldn't open the gate with her type of Digivice.) "So, before the girly alert what were you going to say?" Sora said as they started climbing the stairs to Taichi's apartment. "Oh yeah, well can we wait till we get to my apartment?" Taichi asked. "Sure," Sora answered.  
  
They got in the Kamiya's apartment and went into Taichi's room. "So, now can you tell me what you were going to?" Sora asked. "Well…uh…I was wondering…if" Taichi took a deep breath and blurted out really fast, "Willyougotothedancewithme?" "Huh? Can you repeat that slowly?" Sora asked. "Will you go to the dance with me?" Taichi asked going deep red. Sora's mind froze as he asked her the one thing she wanted to hear for along time she shook herself mentally, smiled sweetly at Taichi and said, "You bet." "Cool, I'll come and get you at 5:30 OK?" "Sure, now we better get this little bit of homework done," Sora replied calmly but in her mind she was jumping for joy.  
  
"Hi mom, I'm home!" Sora called as she skipped in her apartment. "Hi honey, wow you're sure in a good mood," Mrs. Takenouchi said to her daughter. "Yeah, so tell us what's going on," Mr. Takenouchi said as he sat down beside his wife and smiled at his 12-year-old daughter. She all of a sudden got really nervous, "What if they don't want me to go with a boy to the dance. I can't and won't tell Taichi I can't go with him after he use what looked like every bit of Courage in him to asked me. I'll just say a boy and if they say it's OK I'll tell them its Taichi, well here it goes." "Umm…well a boy asked me to the dance and…I…uh…said yes, so is it OK?" Sora asked hoping for the best. "I don't know Sora, we're happy for you but…we'd have to meet and approve of him first before we could say anything," Sora's father said after a few minutes. Sora let out a silent sigh and said, "But you already know him." "We do now? Then what's his name? It better not be Yomato, I mean he's a nice kid but isn't that dependable," Mrs. Takenouchi said. "NO WAY!!! Mimi likes Yomato NOT me," Sora said then realizing she just told her friend's biggest secret ever said, "Ooops…" "Never mind, we'll talk to he parents later but for now…who are you going with?" Her dad asked. "You already know him and you knew him for years…you see…Taichi was the one who asked me," Sora told her parents going bright red. Her parents both got smiles on their faces and her mother said, "That's great! I don't trust Yomato much but I'd trust Taichi with my life, he used to be a little hyper-active but now he's responsible and much more mature so don't worry, you can go with him." "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! He's picking me up at 5:30 so I should get ready…wait a minute! OH SHOOT!! I forgot…it's a formal dance and I don't have a dress," Sora said hitting herself on her forehead.  
  
"Come on I'll bye you a new dress right now I mean its 4:45! Let's go!" Sora's mom said and went to the mall with her 12-year-old daughter.  
  
"Taichi…what's wrong? You seem really nervous all of a sudden," Mrs. Kamiya said. "Umm…It's nothing…I'm just goingtothedancewithsora." Taichi said really fast but his mom and dad heard what he said. "Your going to the dance with Sora? That's great! After if you want since Hikari's going to Takeru's house for the weekend Sora can stay here well we're gone…just don't sleep together with your clothes off," Taichi's dad finished with a chuckle. "HAHAHA!!! Very funny dad, I'm only 12 and I don't know if she likes me like that…if she does maybe by the age of 13," Taichi joked. "TAICHI KAMIYA!!!!!!!" His parents yelled at him. "Woah, I was only joking, I didn't really mean it…probably by 17," Taichi added the last words to himself. "I'm so glad your school decided to have a formal dance…you look good in that Taichi…so when are you going to pick Sora up?" Taichi's mom said in one sentence. "Well what time is it?" Taichi asked. "5:25. Why?" Mr. Kamiya asked. "I better go now, I promised I'd pick her up at 5:30," Taichi said as heading to the door. "Wait, I'll drive you guys, but you'll have to walk home, OK?" Mr. Kamiya said. "Thanks dad, and mom could you tell Hikari that I'm already gong to the dance but don't tell her that I'm going with Sora, infact if she asks I didn't go with anybody OK?" "Yup, I understand it's a personal thing…well you better go." "Yeah, bye mom."  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!! Sora's mom answered the door and said, "Hello Taichi, Sora will be down in a minute," Mrs. Takenouchi said (Mr. Takenouchi had to go to Kyoto.) "Umm…I was wondering if Sora would like to spend the weekend over at my house? My parents say it's OK and the security system will be on, so can she?" Taichi asked hoping she said yes. "Of course Taichi. I think it would be best that way because when Mimi gets back after the dance I'm going to have a talk with her parents about something Sora let slip today," Mrs. Takenouchi said. "About Yomato right?" Taichi asked. "How'd you know?" She replied. "Mimi's always bugging Sora and I about him, and just so you know Yomato might have been really…weird but he's…better now," Taichi said. "Well…I guess it's really none of my business." Just then Sora came down stairs. When Taichi saw her he nearly choked on his own breath; she had a navy blue, sparkly, sleeveless dress on that went down to her ankles, a pair of sparkly navy blue gloves that cover almost all her arms except her shoulders, black platform shoes, and her Crest of Love around her neck. Sora looked at Taichi and nearly gasped; he was wearing a midnight blue button-up-shirt, black pants, black shoes, (his coat was open that's how she could tell what his shirt looked like), and you could make out the shape of his Crest of Courage under his shirt. "Ready to go?" Taichi asked. "Sure, how are we getting there?" Sora asked as she put on her jacket on. "My dad's driving us there but we're walking to my house after." "Don't you mean you'll walk me back here then go home?" She asked. "No, you're going to his house for the weekend, now you had better go," Mrs. Takenouchi said. "Yeah, bye mom!"  
  
"Hi mom, I'm home," Hikari said walking into the BIG house, "Where's Taichi?" "Oh, he already left for the dance, why?" Mrs. Kamiya answered. Hikari's mind stopped "Oh heck, the plans not working out and for it to work we needed every part to work, oh well I'll have to tell the others to start planning for Valentines Day." "Hello Takaishi residents, Takeru speaking, may I ask who this is?" Hikari almost burst out laughing but said, "Do you always have to answer the phone like that?" "Oh, hello Hikari, what's going on? Is operation Taichi and Sora working?"  
  
"Actually…no…Taichi already went to the dance before I even got home so I'm calling it off." "Oh, to bad, I'll give Miyako an e-mail so she can tell the Digimon, well bye." "Bye Takeru see ya in a half an hour or so."  
  
After Hikari hung up Takeru sent Miyako an e-mail that said:  
  
Miyako,  
  
The plan didn't work. Hikari called me up a few minutes ago and said that Taichi already left for the dance so she called it off. Start planning for Valentines. Hmmm…I wonder why we didn't think of what would happen if Taichi left early? Well better go; see ya later.  
  
Takeru  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" All the Digimon yelled at once as Miyako read the e-mail to them. "Oh well, I didn't really want to go threw with it anyway…love should never be rushed," She said. "Your right, oh well they'll tell each other someday, right?" Poromon asked. "Duh, of course they will," Gatomon said. "You guys are forgetting Taichi has the Crest of Courage, and Sora has the Crest of Love, they'll work it out," Patamon said and they all nodded. The news spread and all of the older Digidestind went to the dance in low sprits.  
  
The dance was almost over and Sora was having the time of her life. She and Taichi kept away from Daisuke, Ken, Miyako, Yomato, Koushiro, Mimi, and Joyu so they wouldn't be bugged. "OK everybody we got about 15 minutes left so grab that special someone and get on the dance floor," The DJ said over the microphone. Taichi look at Sora and asked, "Want to dance?" Sora smiled and said, "Sure." As they swayed to the music (What makes you different (Makes you beautiful): By The Backstreet Boys) Sora looked over the couples. There was: Daisuke and Miyako, Ken and some girl he knew, Yomato and Mimi, Koushiro and another 11 year old girl and Joe and some girl his age (Iori, Takeru, and Hikari are too young to come so they're all at Takeru's house). After the song ended Taichi took her hand and said, "I've got something to tell you, but let's go outside." She nodded as they left the gym.  
  
"OK Taichi, what did you want to tell me?" Sora asked. "I really wanted to tell you that I-I…oh what the heck…Sora I Love you," Taichi looked at the ground and Sora froze then she put her hand on his cheek and said, "I love you too, Taichi." They looked at each other then slowly moved into each other. Their eyes started closing then their lips met in a light kiss but it got much deeper. Taichi wrapped his arm around her waist and Sora put her's on the back of his neck. They didn't know how long they where standing there for or they didn't see a smiling Agumon and Biyomon in a tree watching them. "I guess Miyako was right," Biyomon said. "Yeah, and we where right too, Taichi and Sora go together perfectly," Agumon said turning his head back to the two Digidestinds then he asked, "Do you think we should tell the others?" "No, like Patamon said, they'll work it out," Biyomon answered. "Let's go and tell the others, they'll come out here looking for them anyway," Agumon said. "Well…Oh, OK, but they better not find out," Biyomon gave in.  
  
"Hey look, isn't that Agumon and Biyomon over there?" Miyako asked Ken. "Yeah it is, and they look like they want to talk to us," Daisuke said as Ken lead them out. "What's going on you guy? There isn't any trouble in the Digiworld is there?" Ken asked asked. "No, we where just wondering what Taichi and Sora where doing?" Biyomon said. "What do you mean?" Miyako eyes lit up. "Well they left now but earlier they came walking out to the playground…umm…holding hands, it think that's what you call it," Biyomon said looking 100% confused. "Oh my god, they where holding hands, they where holding hand, OH MY GOD!!!!!!!" Miyako said loosing it, Daisuke was trying to calm her down but he looked just asked excited. "That's only the first thing, they stopped walking and talked for a few minutes, the they didn't do anything, then all of a sudden they started leaning into each other, closed their eyes, then they put their lips together, and Taichi wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his back of his neck, what where they doing?" Agumon asked totally lost. "OH MY GOD, TAICHI AND SORA KISSED!!!!!!!!!" Ken yelled. "Come on, they should be at home by now," Miyako said as she grabbed Daisuke's hand and started to run.  
  
Taichi and Sora where lying on couch fast asleep when Miyako, Ken, Daisuke, Agumon, Biyomon, Poromon, Minomon, and DemiVeemon came in. "Look at them," Miyako said. "They look so cute together," Ken added. "Come on guys, let's leave them alone, we all have to get going," Daisuke said. So Daisuke walked home with DemiVeemon, Agumon, and Biyomon, Miyako got a cab and Ken, Poromon, and Freshmon went with her. In their sleep Tai's grip on Sora got tighter and Sora cuddled deeper into Tai both thinking the same thing, "I've never been so happy in my life before." 


End file.
